Hockey helmets that are commercialized today generally have outer shells that are made of solid plastic. Generally, the plastic outer shell extends all the way to the edges of the helmet and may contacts with the head of the player, despite the presence of an inner liner. Even if the shell is designed so as to not touch the head, it may still come into contact with a portion of the head of the player when the helmet shifts during an impact. As a result, in case of an impact, the outer shell can press against a portion of the head and cause injury, for example by cutting such portion of the head.
It can therefore be appreciated that there is a need in the industry for a hockey helmet that is more comfortable to wear, that has a reduced risk of cutting or otherwise injuring the player.